


Something Useful

by GreenOnyx



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP, Practical Gifts, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Ada gives Miss Hardbroom a birthday present.





	Something Useful

Hecate was reclining in bed, propped up by several pillows, sitting against the headboard so she could watch Ada. It was the first time Ada had been comfortable enough with her bare body under Hecate's gaze to allow her unfettered visual access. Ada lay completely naked between Hecate's legs. Her face was only half visible over Hecate's dark curls. She was currently very sweetly, very gently sucking at Hecate's clitoris. Her eyes were closed in reverence, her hands holding onto Hecate's hips. Her lips felt soft and plush against Hecate's hard clit. Her tongue felt hot and tantalizing. Her attentions were almost excruciatingly delicate. Hecate stroked her wife's hair, all the while saying her name softly. She reached for Ada's hands. Their fingers interlaced and Ada looked up at Hecate through her lashes. Hecate felt that stare loose butterflies in her stomach. She instinctively reached for Ada's head, to guide her where and how hard she wanted her, but Ada held tightly to her hands. She had a plan. She knew Hecate like to get to the point; she liked things efficient. Ada, meanwhile, liked to savor life's pleasures. She wanted to enjoy all of them with Hecate. She continued her unhurried indulgence between Hecate's thighs. Licking, sucking, pressing, kissing. Hecate groaned impatiently, wriggling her body to angle for more contact. Ada gave her just a little more. She knew Hecate's reward would be all the sweeter for the waiting. She pulled soft folds between her lips, tugging just enough. She could hear Hecate getting close and she could feel her stiffening. Ada increased the pressure just a little more and kept on her course. She knew how Hecate liked consistency in all things. Before long Ada had a shaking breathless woman under lips. Those lips trailed kisses soft as rose petals up her lover's glistening body. She held Hecate and kissed the top of her head "Happy birthday, my love" she purred.


End file.
